the_ancient_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
W.D. Gaster
"How interesting. You don't seem to have a soul. Well I shouldn't be surprised. After all, how could something as terrible as you have a soul?"-W.D. Gaster to Zalgo Doctor W.D. (WingDing) Gaster is a skeletal scientist from the Underground. He is the father of Sans and Papyrus. Description W.D. Gaster is a skeletal being, who's left eye is a normal socket with a single white pupil, and who's right is shaped almost like an upside-down crescent moon. He has a wide mouth with no visible teeth in it, and has two cracks on his skull, one going up above his right eye, and one going down below his left. Both of his hands have two holes going through his palms. Gaster wears a black trench coat, with a pinkish grey turtleneck sweater underneath, and white pants with black shoes. Gaster is also a powerful magic user, capable of summoning bones out of nowhere to use as weapons or shields, or summoning floating copies of his hands. He can also manipulate SOULs, turning them black, which makes the victim feel heavier. After absorbing his broken half, Gaster gained access to seven special hands that each have their own abilities. Yellow: Fires yellow bullets. Green: Creates green shields that can be used for defense, or to trap opponents. Purple: Fires energy blasts, and can summon black bones. Red: Fires energy beams. Blue: Fires blue glowing buzz saw projectiles. Light blue: Creates glowing light blue strings that can grab people or objects. Orange: Creates white orbs that slowly turn orange and then explode. Gaster also invented the Gaster blaster, and has demonstrated complete mastery of the weapon, being able to summon 12 at a time (though this is very draining). Personality Gaster is an intelligent individual, and a skilled scientist. He is well spoken, making sure that all of his words come out exactly how he means, and is often speaks softly. He is for the most part kind, however he has little toleration for incompetence. He doesn't tend to lash out while angry, but instead speaks with more force in his words, which could be more intimidating in the long run. Gaster cares deeply for his two sons Sans and Papyrus, making sure that they are happy, and giving them advice. His morals tend to be good, however he wont be barred by most rules if it is in the pursuit of science. Notable Quotes "FINALLY! MY TORMENT IS AT ITS END!" ''- Gaster after escaping the void ''"Do you know what it is like? Most people believe it to be dark and empty, however I can tell you that it is bright and filled with flashing color. And it is filled with a constant, ear-piercing noise. And the pain... Oh the pain... It is unbearable." ''- Gaster describing what the Void was like ''"Well then. I suppose it's you and I now? I think you will find that most unfortunate for you." ''- Gaster before fighting Zalgo ''"Do you know what I saw while I was in the void? I saw everything. every world. every timeline. just a hopeless observer. trapped in a realm that I could never escape from. And do you want to know something interesting? I saw you. I saw what you would do if you were free. Through the colors of the void I saw a timeline where everything you touched vanished. That wont happen here I'm afraid." ''- Also to Zalgo ''"I will not allow this poor woman to die! I have witnessed the deaths of everyone and everything I have ever loved countless times while I was in the void! I could not do anything while I was trapped in there, but now I can, And she will not die!" ''- Gaster talking about Marie while she was transforming and asking them to leave '' "For the longest time I couldn't do anything because I was trapped in the void... But now I'm going to give you the bad time you deserve you demon!" - '' To Chara ''"Papyrus you are a kind spirit, however you must not hesitate to kill Chara. I've seen what they've done hundreds of times. They will not hesitate to murder you! Once I saw a timeline where you tried to speak to them. You tried to convince them to stop their ways... Papyrus... They killed you where you stood! Please Papyrus don't hesitate to kill them! I can't lose you again!" ''- To Papyrus when he was hesitant to kill Chara ''"Mercy? Did you offer mercy to those you butchered all over the multiverse? No? Well then... How unfortunate for you." ''- Gaster to Bill Cipher when he asked for mercy ''"Now you listen here you scum of the Earth... We don't want to harm you, but we will if you give us no choice. I will say this only once; Leave." ''- Gaster to a group of hunters in Gnosis ''"You disgust me... Your whole world disgusts me... I would rather not be here... But I am here. And I may as well be a nightmare for people like you." - Gaster to a mage in Gnosis Category:Undertale Characters Category:Good Characters Category:TUS Traveler Crew Category:Deros's Characters Category:Videogame Characters